conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Theocracy of Ireland (LOS)
'''Ireland '''officially the '''Theocracy of Ireland '''is a catholic theocracy located in Western Europe. It is the largest Roman Catholic theocracy in the world by population and landmass. The country is famous for its large theocratic government which consists of an elected head of state and government which is elected by bishops who are appointed by the Executive Council of the Papal States. There is also a elected chamber of representatives called the Chamber of Parishioners. The Council of Bishops conduct religious law and can override any law passed by the parishioners. The Chamber of Parishioners have full executive control and can only be disbanded if the Cardinal of Ireland decides to dissolve the parliament which has only happened once. The country came into existence after the fall of the Irish Republic in 1951. This was after the Socialist Party of Ireland seized power but were counteracted by the Irish Catholic Congress who then seized power and established a theocratic government. The government has remained largely popular in recent years but from 1973-1998 was unpopular due to its actions against Protestants in the North. In 2001 after the Second Constitution of Ireland the government was reformed and larger powers given to the parishioners increased support of the nation. The country is also a economic powerhouse for production of religious goods and other materials and is also extremely technologically advanced. It produces huge amounts of service materials and decorations for the Roman Catholic church through the Roman Catholic International corporation. With the decline in Roman Catholicism the country has become less and less dependant on the Papal States though is still a stronghold for catholic followers. The leader of the country is Joe Farrelly who is also Bishop of Tralee and was elected to the post in 2011. Though he is popular within Ireland he is hugely unpopular with other cardinals due to his progressive methods and his "new age ideologies". He is currently facing a leadership challenge by other bishops but his large support has not allowed this to happen. He has stated he will continue in the role until he does not have major support of the party which by some political analysts will be as long as Farrelly is alive he will retain power. The capital of Ireland is Dublin though its biggest city is Belfast this is largely due to Belfast's manufacturing industry and huge influx of workers from rural Ireland and abroad. Belfast is also known as the Stronghold of Protestantism due to its high numbers of illegal Protestants and nearly 78% of the Irish protestant population living there though this has slowly declined since 1974 as more and more Protestants begin to leave for Commonwealth of Great Britain. History The Theocracy of Ireland was formed after the collapse of the 18th Government of the Irish Republic. The collapse of the government was caused by huge uproar by the Catholic Church and the Irish people over how the Socialist Party of Ireland forcefully seized power from the United Ireland political party. The government only lasted from the 21 May to the 8 June 1951. In that time it attempted to introduce social reforms and labor reforms and nationalise many big industries. This caused riots among the police and citizens and soon the Irish Armed Forces and An Garda Síochána were prepared to revolt. However these organisations needed support from a large majority to justify their actions. This is were the National Catholic Congress comes into play. The NCC supported the armed forces and the police service to storm Leinster House and arrest the Taoiseach of the Irish Republic. On the 7 June 1951 nearly 1,200 soldiers, 890 gardai and 3,000 protesters invaded Leinster House during a full seating and arrested all members of the Daíl as supporters of an atheistic socialist regime. Any members who accepted the new government and were a Roman Catholic were freed. Any members who disagreed with the government, members of the Socialist Party of Ireland and any other members of other religions were arrested and sent to prison to await trial. During this time Donald Todd who was President of the National Catholic Congress rose to power and dissolved the government and created the Provisional Government of Ireland. The Provisional Government began writing up the Constitution of the Theocracy of Ireland. Donald Todd who was Archbishop of Cork led the government and proclaimed the states loyalty to the Papal States. The government was hugely popular with the population as 98% of Ireland's population were Catholic. The Theocracy of Ireland came into existence on the 1 July 1951 and was governed under the Constitution of the Theocracy of Ireland. The government remained largely the same up until 2000 and began its program for the expansion of Roman Catholicism along with the papal states. In 1973 however the Lutheran-Roman Wars broke out among the small protestant population of the North. This led to a number of battles among Protestant catholic paramilitaries and the army. The wars would go on for another 30 years until 1999 when the Denomination Act 1999 was passed by the Sacred Congress of Ireland which allowed more rights for Protestants and ended the deportation of the Protestants. In 2000 sexual abuse scandals and other civil rights were outlined as unsatisfactory and the government were called on to make the government more transparent and open. In 2000 the Second Constitution of the Theocracy of Ireland was created. It reduced religious restrictions, gave more power to the people and any priest/bishop/cardinal of the church found guilty of a criminal act would be suspended and imprisoned. Before this they were only suspended for a certain amount of time. This drastically ended the long covered up the scandals committed by the Catholic Church. Government The government is as stated in its name is a theocracy. This means that the state believes its power has derived from god. The rulers of the theocracy are the Bishops of Ireland, they are not elected by the people and are appointed by the Bishop of Rome. They elect the Cardinal of Ireland to lead the country and once the cardinal has been instated he cannot be removed unless by a very complex process (explained below) The Cardinal of Ireland is the direct representative of the Bishop of Rome in Ireland and holds full dictatorial power. Even though the cardinal holds total power he does not exercise much. The Council of Bishops mainly manages religious law while the Chamber of Parishioners handles all other types of law. The chamber is directly elected and the First Minister of the Theocracy of Ireland represents the Cardinal of Ireland and is appointed by a majority vote. He then appoints his cabinet and forms the government. The government is elected every 7 years at least. The First Minister can serve as many consecutive terms as long as he/she has support from the chamber. The Cardinal of Ireland may overrule any laws passed by the chamber and all laws must be in compliance with the religious law. Local councils are also appointed by the parish priest and run the local parishes and towns and must swear loyalty to the central government. They can pass any laws as long as it does not contradict national law or religious law. Military International Relations Roman Catholic Confederation The theocracy has had strong relations with the Papal States since its foundation and other roman catholic nations such as the Iberian Confederacy, Kingdom of Milan and the Kingdom of Naples. All these nations work together to spread Catholicism. However the government has been criticised for its relations with the RCC and the RCC Crusaders the intergovernmental organisation. International State Conference Ireland did have good relations with the ISC from 1956-1973 until the ISC issued a peacekeeper force in Northern Ireland to calm the Catholic-Protestant Wars. The government however ordered the taskforce to call of its operations but the ISC under its charter was obliged to enter the country. When they landed in Donegal Air Base they were held at gunpoint. This led to a standoff between the forces until it was eventually resolved and the ISC force left. 2 weeks later Ireland were expelled indefinetly from the International State Conference. Commonwealth of Great Britain Out of all nations on earth the theocracy holds poorest relations with the CGB. From 1957-1958 they supported the republican movement in United Kingdom. They also supported the execution of Elizabeth II. After the British National Party however they disconnected from the group after atrocities of the government came to light. They have clashed over the seas, natural resources and a number of small islands over the years but this has not led to a all out war. They still do not support the regime of Arnold Montgomery. Geography Culture Transport and Infrastructure Flag Category:Nations (LOS) Category:Ireland (LOS) Category:High Importance (LOS)